Vomuron the Artificer
'''Vomuron the Artificer '''was a Vampire and an enchanter of items in Reirun. He was an old Elf in life, and once proclaimed himself as a son of Vel'oran. He formerly owned a shop in the Market District, however it was closed down by the City Guard under the command of Ellandrius. Vomuron was slain by Alyon's Adventurers as he terrorised the people of Reirun. The Artificer was famed with passing adventurers for his 'Lucky Dip Enchantments', where, for a small fee, he would grant a random enchantment upon an item. However, what the customer wouldn't know, is that eventually this enchantment would wear off easily, most often in very unfortunate circumstances. Alyon's Adventurers made several visits to the Artificer when he was still in business. * When Redan's mace was enchanted, he found that it would cause additional psychic damage to a creature if it was less intelligent than him. This enchantment is still active. * Travok created a battleaxe he named Battlehammer's Battleaxe of Golden Juju. When it was enchanted, any creature Travok killed with the axe made it's corpse turn into solid gold. This enchantment is still active.0 * When Nedda Greenbottle's Quarterstaff was enchanted, it allowed her to grow four times her size when lifted above her head, and also boosted her strength. When Nedda used the staff during combat against the Arcmore, it exploded, shocking her. It then shattered into 15 pieces. Redan eventually repaired the weapon, but the enchantment was not restored. * When Rhogar's daggers were enchanted, they would return to his hands whenever he threw them. The enchantments of both daggers have now worn off, one during the party's fight against Undrath the Feeble, and one against Kurrosh and The Ebonsword. At the time of the adventurers' first dealings with the Arcmore, they discovered a massive horde of gold that had been stashed by Vaquila after she stole it from Undrath the Feeble. Vaquila paid the Arcmore a portion of the gold to allow her to store the gold in the attic of a tavern a few streets away from the Market District of Reirun. After she found the horde by removing an illusion spell hiding it, Nedda understood that the gold was cursed. When they informed him about the gold, Vomuron told Alyon's Adventurers that he could disenchant it for them. When he attempted to remove the curse, a time reversal spell was cast on Vomuron and he was instantly returned to his shop with no memory of the past few hours, up until he was informed of the gold. Vaquila's shoddy curse had however expired, and the adventurers split the gold between them. After meeting with Ellandrius, Alyon's Adventurers learned of his suspicions of the Artificer. In the shop, the City Guard discovered the corpses of the missing people that Coldorin originally brought them to Reirun to investigate, with horrific wounds to their neck and their bodies completely void of blood. Ellandrius asked them to investigate, find the Artificer, and destroy him. The party met another group of adventurers in The Galloping Goat in Reirun's Market District, who, after a fierce trivia battle, explained to them that they were also looking for this Artificer. A member of their group was kidnapped by the Artificer and they believed that he was hiding somewhere in the tunnels underneath Reirun, but unfortunately could not find a way in. With this knowledge, Alyon's Adventurers ventured into the tunnels using the entrance at the Returners. They found the Artificer in the same cavern where they killed Undrath the Feeble, peering over the pit of stale lava that the dragon's body fell into. In the following battle, Vomuron used his abilities to turn several members of the party against each other, bending their will to his own. In the end, he proved too powerful and managed to escape into the night, leaving the adventurers bruised and battered. Realising they could not defeat Vomuron without special weaponry, Marond sent the adventurers to a mine in Vel'oran to collect silver to forge into weaponry. Once the weapons were produced, the adventurers were lead to the same tavern where Vaquila had stashed Undrath the Feeble's gold. They fell into a trap, literally, as the floor of the tavern gave way beneath them dropping them into a cavern that led into an underground crypt where Vomuron stood. A battle ensued, with the adventurers eventually managing to become the victors. Vomuron was killed in his bat form by a well placed Ensnaring Strike from Daceran.